warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orion Strasse
Orion Strasse is the Chief Scientist, Tech Marine, tank ace and Apothecary of the Brethren of Spite. A medical and engineering genius, Strasse has been with the Brethren of Spite since its corruption, and has continued in his work with the utmost professionalism. Strasse has vastly improved his knowledge over the years, having vivisected and experimented on hundreds of thousands of subjects. Orion continues his quest to perfect his knowledge of the body and the machine, striving to create more mechanical and biological monstrosities to unleash on his and the Brethren of Spites enemies. Strasse was a petty and narcissistic individual with a short temper and was possessed of a general disdain for his master, Cain. Disliked by many of the Brethren for his ego, Strasse found some bizarre companionship with the Eldar 'Drow Thel', whom he helped rebuild after her capture by the Brethren. Later in his life Strasse would rebel against Cain and join the side of Drow Thel in the ensuing Brethren civil war. After the Brethren collapsed, Strasse was forced back into the service of Cain and a small band of Chaos servants. This did not last long, as Strasse and the others eventually abandoned Cain after becoming marooned on the Imperial world of Spiuq QR. Strasse by this point had become a devotee of the Chaos God Khorne, and hoped to hollow out Spiuq and turn the world into a battle station from which a new, more refined Brethren would rise up. Strasse's greatest success would come with his assassination of Cain in 999.M41, having sent a band of Imperial soldiers to kill the Chaos Lord using a vortex grenade. With Cain's death, Strasse became (in his mind) the undisputed master of the remaining Brethren of Spite. However, like his former master, Cain, Strasse would be killed by a band of adventurers. With his death, none of the 'old' guard of the Brethren's leadership remained alive. Notable History A Surgeon among pirates Strasse was but a young Apothecary when the Brethren of Spite was formed, but was one of only a few who survived the civil war. Eager to learn, Strasse proved a gifted physician early on, aiding those Brethren of Spite who fell in battle against the loyalists they raided, repairing their wounds to the best of his knowledge. But for all Strasse’s ability, he could only do so much. The Apothecary sought more knowledge, not only for his allies benefit, but for his own. Strasse’s first great achievement, and the one that would help to secure his place among the Brethren of Spites new hierarchy would be his assistance in the "repair" of the Brethren of Spites degenerating gene-seed. A long and terrible process, the Brethren would be forced to do many terrible things. By the end of it, Orion was all that was left, the few others had ether died by their own hand, using their bodies as a source of experimentation or dying due to their gene-seeds nature. Commended for his work and assistance in saving the chapter, Strasse was named head of research and developments by Cain. What might have started out as a yearning to become a great healer and assets to his allies, became a yearning for power and forbidden knowledge. As the raids and wars against the Imperium went on, the corpses piled up. Orion was presented with a massive stock of fodder for his experiments. Orion was quick to learn, and he found he had a talent, but his apparent skill was not limited to the organic. Soon Orion was drawn to the machine, and was presented with an excellent opportunity. The Covenant of Sin. Found adrift in the void by the Brethren of Spite in their many voyages, Strasse and his small coven of tech priests and marines would study the ancient vessel, and began to repair it. Strasse, had never trained as a tech marine, he displayed a talent with the machine. He appealed to Cain that if they were to repair the ancient vessel, he would need more men, resources and other experts. While intelligent and clearly able, Strasse knew he was no magos or tech-priest. His skill was undeveloped, and asked that he might seek out the individuals to help him repair the Brethren of Spites new home. Cain agreed, and so Orion set out to find those that might teach him and repair the ark. Orion did find those who would teach him. Deep in an asteroid belt, Strasse discovered the Ark Mechanicus's former owners, or what remained of them. The few ghastly figures that Orion found told the aspiring scientist of their folly. Renegades, they'd turned forbidden weapons and technology on their loyalist kin and slaughtered them, but had lost much of their number, while their traitorous acts had summoned things from the ether. They fled with what they had and hid themselves in this place, desperate to return but fearful for their lives. Strasse offered the security of the Brethren of Spite, but only if the tech priests taught him everything they knew. Desperate to return to to their vessel and with no other choice, the tech priests agreed to teach Strasse. By the end of his long schooling, Strasse had become much liker his tutors, physically twisted and indistinguishable, but ultimately he was a fitting edition to the rest of the Brethren who themselves had been twisted by the powers of the warp in Orion's absence. Strasse and the newly arrived tech-priests set to work on repairing the Covenant, the twisted Apothecary was thanked by Cain for his loyalty in bringing such an asset into the fold. Once the Ark's repairs were complete, and the vessel was ready to set sail, Strasse was free to move onto other projects. Continuing to learn from his new heretek allies, Orion began to creature or alter the Brethren of Spites war machines and equipment to better suit their new stratagem and strategies. Although minor at first, Orion continued to experiment. Free of any constraints, the scientist was able to practice upon unsuspecting worlds. On some, Strasse's creations were let loose. Some failed, falling apart or breaking down before reaching the front lines, others proved dangerous to their allies while others succeeded beyond expectation. It was not just the mechanical horrors that Strasse chose to unleash. Early attempts at creating weaponized viruses and pathogens ether left little alive in their wake, or simply failed to produce fatal effects. No matter the outcome, Strasse was free to reap the same benefits as his allies. Corpses, wrecked vehicles, and whatever drew his interest was gathered up by Orion's cult of followers or slave servants. Powers and abilities Strasse possesses expert medical knowledge of a large number of species, most coming from the fresh cadavers often produced by the raids and attacks conducted by the Brethren of Spite. This massive knowledge gives Orion a vast understanding of how to create weaponry suited for specific races, such as hyper effective bio-weapons or simple enhancements to bolt weapon ammunition. Strasse's understanding of flesh and bone has led to the creation of biological weapons like Strasse’s favourite pet project. Super soldiers known as GriefKommando, Space marines further modified, enhanced and lobotomized, ultimately creating monstrous berserker creatures which will almost certainly die because of their own flawed biology rather than their enemies pitiful fire. Viruses that turn the blood into a jelly, hyperactive super cancers can be found lined up in canisters along the walls of Strasse’s massive laboratory, alongside other blood borne horrors and parasites. Orion works tirelessly to create even more destructive bio-weapons, awaiting patiently for the day he can doom the galaxy by breaking a single capsule. But as well as medical and biological knowledge, Strasse is also a genius is the arts of engineering. Orion was tutored by a number of veteran tech marines and renegade tech priests, leaving the Brethren of Spite for several years to learn the ways of the Dark Mechanicus. Intrigued by the concepts of these twisted tech cultists, Orion was eager and happy to learn their ways and put his knowledge to good use. Alongside the flesh horrors Strasse has crafted, he has also created a vast number of mechanical monstrosities beings as well. Daemon Engines, advanced star fighters and all manner of armoured vehicles are spat out by Strasse’s acolytes on a regular basis. With his knowledge, the Brethren of Spite have flourished technologically. Strasse was at one point a Space marine, and still has all his training and combat ability of the "average" Astartes. In battle he remains a dangerous opponent, at close range Orion can scissor apart a foe with long scalpel claws or fire streams of searing acid at his opponents, while he also has a back pack mounted "mortar" which allows him to fire canisters of neuro-toxin or other deadly gases at his foes. Orion's cybernetics also give him increased strength, hydraulic driven limbs giving him the super strength that surpasses even Space marines. As well as this, Strasse has no sense of pain. Agony, as are a number of other feelings, are entirely alien to Orion, who will shrug off fatal wounds as if they were nothing. Despite this, Strasse has little want or concern to actually engage in battle unless wishes to test a new weapon. Most of the time, Orion will watch from a distance as his vile creations do the heavy lifting for him, or mount up on some form of battle tank. Orion is also an accomplished tank ace, well known for often riding his specially modified Predator tank into battle, when not accompanied by his Super Soldiers or other projects. Loving to ride alongside his squadron of handpicked Predator and other armoured vehicle commanders, Strasse can often be found leading decisive and vicious armoured assaults striking at the weakest points of the enemy’s line, or reinforcing his allies own as the Brethren of Spites doctrine demands. Experienced in armoured warfare, Orion has been fighting as part of the Brethren of Spite's armoured squadrons for some time, and has accumulated quite the tally in terms of vehicle kills. Appearance Years of tampering and tinkering with his own body have left Strasse barely recognizable. With most of his form rebuilt and reconstructed over a dozen times, Strasse strives to, like his other creations, perfect his cybernetic form. Still clad in what remains of his artificer power armour, Strasse stands at an impressive 7 foot. Orion has replaced his hands with far superior mechanical replacements, long skeletal tools far more suited for pin point and careful operations on his patients and repairing his mechanical creations. Orion's armour is, like his Brethren of Spite allies, scavenged and fashioned from a number of sources. It's believed very little of Strasse's actual body remains other than his brain and sections of his skull, the rest slowly but surely discarded over the years, replaced by superior cybernetics. Strasse's use of his own body as a test subject has helped to accelerate this process notably. Strasse however has recently undergone a change of appearance. With the loss of his body in a tragic accident, Strasse's body has been replaced with that of a fallen Space Marine Terminators, jammed into the neck hole of the dead Astartes and awkwardly wired into the armours systems. Personality Strasse is feeble, weak, petty and blames others for his mistakes and failures. Strasse regularly blames Cain for any form of failure and often clings to other leadership figures in favour of the Chaos Lord. He is distrusting and greedy, as well as being squeamish and cowardly. Relations Cain Strasse loathes Cain with a passion and tries to avoid him at all costs. Strasse's loathing comes from repeated beatings, verbal abuse and occasional murder at the hands of the Chaos Lord. Drow Thel Strasse's only true friend, Strasse clings to Drow out of fear of Cain and a love for superior Eldar culture and physiology. Strasse wishes for nothing but to return to Drow and escape Cain's stupidity. Apollo Vahagn Swearing loyalty to Apollo minutes after meeting him, Strasse now clings to the leader of the War Effort in hopes of evading more of Cain's abusive behaviour, and returning to his mistress. Osito Strasse has something vaguely in common with Osito, that being a passion for technology. Often forced to work alongside each other to ensure the success of basic tasks like opening doors, evading firewalls and uploading the hack virus into the mainframe, Strasse and Osito have something of a vague partnership. Alexander Alexander and Strasse have a rocky relationship. While Strasse prefers Alexander to Cain, he does not enjoy Alexander's reckless use of warp magic and sorcery to dispatch enemies, especially when he is close to said enemies. Needless to say, if given the option, he would happily stab Cain in the back alongside Alexander. K'Hesh A former Genoforger Magister, K'Hesh is now a vaunted ally, partner and friend of Orion Strasse along with leading member of the Brethren of Spites science division for almost as long as Orion himself. Both perfectionists, Orion and K'Hesh are good friends, working together on a variety of projects. Ihalinar Sithek Strasse’s relation with the Dark Eldar Haemonculi known as Ihalinar Sithek is somewhat strange. Where Sithek seeks to experience new sadistic pleasure through his scientific advances, Strasse has no real sadistic tendencies. What truly binds the two is the pair’s teacher student relationship. Coming to Sithek on his knees (and in chains), Strasse offers himself up the Haemonculi in turn for the knowledge of the ancient Eldar. He would allow the Dark Eldar to practice on him, to show the Chaos space marine the secrets of the Eldar’s greatest minds. Somehow surviving, Strasse and Sithek have remained in contact since. Multariem Xenria Orion and Xenria's relationship is even stranger than that of Orion's relation with Sithek. Where Strasse seeks knowledge for the sake of it, Xenriam seeks it to free his race from it's mental constraints. What the two share in common however, is their quest for knowledge despite the goal and their own intellect. Xenria's interest in harvesting the warp has also and Strasse’s interest in Ghu'tog biology has also allowed the two to conduct their mutual sharing of knowledge. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Imposter101 Category:Characters Category:War Effort